Heimkehr
by Tanaraq
Summary: Natürlich hat er sich oft vorgestellt, dass sein Bruder zurückkommt. Nicht in einem Raumschiff, sondern laufend. Von der Prärie läuft er auf ihr Haus zu und abends liegen sie im Bett und zählen die Sterne. Doch obwohl all dies niemals geschehen wird, obwohl Obi-Wan niemals zurückkehren wird, wird sein Schicksal und die Erinnerungen, die er zurück ließ, Owens Leben für immer prägen.


_"Every Jedi is a child his parents decided they could live without." - Count Dooku_

Stewjon ist ein kleiner, unbedeutender, aber nicht armer Planet mit einer einzigen größeren Stadt, der Hauptstadt Techrahon. Vielleicht die Hälfte der Bewohner lebt dort, der Rest ist in verstreuten Kleinstädten und Dörfern verteilt. Aber auch in der Hauptstadt sieht man keine riesigen Wolkenkratzer, keine sich in den Himmel erstreckenden Türme, keine Bauten, bei dem Versuch, sich selbst zu übertreffen.

Der Planet ist auch eine einzige grenzenlose, endlose Weite und es scheint, als würde den Menschen, die hier leben und aufwachsen, alles, was zu weit in den Himmel ragt, Angst machen. So zumindest erklären es sich die Außenweltler, die hin- und wieder des Weges kommen und von Planeten der gleichen Entwicklungsstufe eigentlich anderes gewohnt sind.

Fast unnötig zu sagen, dass die Bewohner das etwas anders sehen. Nicht, dass sie es verneinen – die meisten mögen das Gefühl tatsächlich nicht, in zu großer Höhe zu sein. Aber mehr als das fühlen sie sich auch einfach mit der Prärie verbunden. In einer intergalaktischen Republik haben sich nur wenige Völker das Konzept der _Heimat _bewahrt und das Volk von Stewjon ist eines davon. Und Heimat bedeutet in diesem Fall eine endlose Weite und zwischen Himmel und Erde nur den allgegenwärtigen Wind.

* * *

Als sein Bruder geboren wird, ist Owen sechs Jahre alt. Etwas unsicher aber neugierig krabbelt er auf das Bett und beäugt das kleine Bündel auf dem Arm seiner Mutter. Vira Kenobi lächelt ihn aufmunternd an als er sich vorbeugt und das winzige Ding genau unter die Lupe nimmt. Missmutig kräuselt er die Nase. Das Baby ist rosa und faltig, mit einem Flaum von braunen Haaren und schläft. Nichts so besonderes nach alldem.

„Das ist dein Bruder, Owen. Obi-Wan.", sagt seine Mutter schließlich und sie lächelt so glücklich, dass Owen beschließt, dass das eine größere Sache sein musst, als er gedacht hatte.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag kommen sein Vater und er ins Krankenhaus, um seine Mutter und seinen Bruder abzuholen. Sie hatten in einem Hotel in der Stadt geschlafen und wollen heute zurück fahren. Owen fand die Stadt bunt und aufregend, aber seine Eltern sagen, dass sie zurück mussten.

Als sie das Zimmer betreten, ist eine Ärztin da. Sie ist eine hübsche, junge Frau mit langen, roten Haaren und großen, braunen Augen, die hinter dicken Brillengläsern ruhig, aber sehr ernst dreinschauen. In ihren zierlichen Händen hält sie ein Klemmbrett.

Als sie hereinkommen, schießt der Blick der Frau sofort zu seinem Vater.

„Herr Kenobi!", ruft sie und selbst Owen kann ihre Erleichterung deutlich heraushören, solche Mühe hatte sie, sie zu unterdrücken. Ihr Griff um das Klemmbrett ist verkrampft und sie vermeidet standhaft den Blick zu seiner Mutter.

(Owen hatte nie aufgehört sich darüber zu wundern, wie detailreich er diesen Tag in Erinnerung hatte).

Vira Kenobi hat beide Arme um den Säugling an ihrer Brust geschlungen. Sie ist blass und in ihren großen Augen stehen mühsam unterdrückte Tränen. Und klare, kalte Wut.

„Owen, geh bitte!", flüstert sie gepresst, die Ärztin keinen Moment aus den Augen lassend.

„Mama?", flüstert er, die Hand seines Vaters fester drückend.

„Vira?"

Auch der Ton von Ivan Kenobi ist nun beunruhigt, aber immer noch fest und nach einer Erklärung fordernd.

„Ivan, schick den Jungen raus!" fordert Vira erneut und diesmal ganz und gar nicht ruhig sondern fast hysterisch, ihre sonst so leise Stimme sich überschlagend vor Erregung. Mit wildem Blick sieht sie ihren Mann an, mit einer Hand Richtung Tür gestikulierend.

Owen hat seine Mutter noch niemals so erlebt und als Antwort presste er sich so fest er konnte gegen seinen Vater.

„Vira, du kannst nicht-!", setzt Ivan an, aber hatte keine Chance.

„Herr Kenobi… es geht um die _erweiterten Testergebnisse_."

Und mit einem Mal war es totenstill. Owen spürt sämtliche Spannung aus dem griff seines Vaters weichen. Und auch seine Mutter lässt sich erschöpft ins Kissen fallen, nur ihre Arme drücken den Säugling – _diesen verflixt ruhigen Säugling_ – enger an sich.

„Owen, geh bitte raus.", durchbricht sein Vater schließlich die gespenstige Sille. Verwirrt und ängstlich blickt er hoch, aber statt eines beruhigenden Blickes oder einer aufmunternden Antwort gibt es nur einen leichten, fordernden Druck auf den Rücken.

Mit einem Gefühl, als hätte er einen Beutel voll Steine geschluckt, verlässt Owen das Zimmer. Doch als er betont langsam die Tür hinter sich zuzog –

_„Die Midi-Chlorianzählung bei ihrem Sohn ist sehr hoch ausgefallen. Wir werden das Testergebnis natürlich wiederholen, aber die Jedi-"_

Mit einem leisen Klicken fällt die Tür endgültig ins Schloss.

* * *

„Hey mein Kleiner, was machst du denn allein hier draußen?"

Mühsam blickt Owen hoch und schaut direkt in das freundliche, besorgte Gesicht einer Krankenschwester.

Er schnieft ein wenig, antwortet aber nicht. Einen Moment schaut die Frau sich noch ratlos um, dann setzt sie sich neben ihn und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Tür vor ihnen.

„Sind deine Eltern da drin?", fragt sie. Owen nickte nur. Etwas verwirrt machte sie Anstalten sich zu erheben, wohl um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

„Was sind Midi… Medichlorianer?"

(Manchmal fragt er sich immer noch, wie das kleine, sechsjährige Kind genau wissen konnte, welche von den vielen Fragen in seinem Kopf die Richtige war.)

Die Frau zuckt zusammen, nur ganz minimal, und setzt sich wieder. Mustert ihn einen Moment abschätzend. „Hast du ein… Geschwisterchen bekommen?", fragt sie dann vorsichtig.

Er nickt nur und sie seufzt.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später sind sie auf dem Heimweg ins Dorf. Gleichmäßig gleitet das Lufttaxi über die Ebene und lullt Owen mit dem leisen Motorengeräusch ein. Er ist immer noch verwirrt und verängstigt und kann den Blick nicht von seiner Mutter lassen. Ihr Gesicht ist bleich und starr und ihr Blick schweift hin- und her. Zwischen der grenzenlose Ebene und dem schlafenden Neugeborenen in ihrem Schoss.

* * *

Owen kann mit dem Baby anfangs nicht viel anfangen. Sein _Bruder_ – und das ist ein Wort, das noch seltsam leer und bedeutungslos ist – ist ein ruhiges Kind. Es schläft viel, aber es lacht auch viel, wenn es wach ist. Und manchmal schaut es einfach nur. Können Babys nachdenklich sein? Obi-Wan kann es anscheinend. Und die blauen Babyaugen sind dann so beunruhigend tief und… _traurig_?

(Owen hätte das später als Einbildung abgetan, wenn seine Eltern es nicht genauso beunruhigend gefunden hätten. Das waren Momente, in denen sie Obi-Wan absichtlich hochhoben und zum Lachen brachten. Oder auch zum Weinen, wenn Obi-Wan zu müde war. Hauptsache er tat irgendwas außer so beunruhigend _anders_ zu sein.)

* * *

Eines Tages müssen sie mit Obi-Wan in die Stadt, weil er eine Lungenentzündung hat, die der Landarzt nicht behandeln kann. Es ist das gleiche Krankenhaus und als die rothaarige Ärztin das Zimmer betritt, erstarren seine Eltern.

„Wir wollen einen anderen Arzt!", schreit seine Mutter einen Augenblick später, ihr Jüngstes an sich pressend.

Natürlich bekommen sie keinen anderen Arzt.

Ruhig und sachlich versorgt die Frau das Kind. Die Entzündung ist schnell eingedämmt, sie brauchen nicht über Nacht zu bleiben.

„Obi-Wan entwickelt sich schnell. Sehr schnell.", sagt sie zum Abschied (und Owen versteht erst so viele Jahre später, dass das ein grausamer Satz war), als sie seinen Eltern die Hand schüttelt.

* * *

Mit zwei Jahren kann Obi-Wan sprechen. Kein Gebrabbel, keine Drei-Satz-Wörter, sondern wirklich sprechen. Kindlich zwar und nicht immer korrekt, aber nicht so kindlich wie es hätte sein sollen. Und er ist verdammt schnell.

Hinter ihrem Haus beginnt die Prärie und mit zwei Jahren weiß Owen mit seinem Bruder endlich etwas anzufangen. Manchmal spielen sie im Garten und dann rennt Obi-Wan plötzlich los und er hinterher.

Und manchmal tut er _Dinge_. Es sind nur winzige Kleinigkeiten und Owen würde sie niemals bemerken, wenn sie sich nicht häufen würden.

Obi-Wan ist schnell. In allem, mit allem.

Einmal ist Owen gestolpert und hingefallen. Er ist schon acht zu dem Zeitpunkt und kein kleines Kind mehr, aber es _tut so verdammt weh_. Obi-Wan sitzt neben ihm, die dunkelblauen Augen ängstlich und ernst.

Und dann, dann berührt er mit der kleinen Kinderhand das Bein seines Bruders und einen Moment später durchflutet eine seltsame Wärme das verletzte Glied. Es ist nicht heilend, aber beruhigend und schön und er keucht leise und schaut seinen Bruder mit großen Augen an. Obi-Wan blickt zurück mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen, in denen plötzlich etwas Fremdes zu funkeln scheint.

Einen Moment später durchbricht Viras erstickter Schrei die Stille.

* * *

Anfangs versuchen seine Eltern diese Dinge zu verhindern, aber das entpuppt sich als völlig unmögliches Unterfangen. Sie können Obi-Wan erklären, dass er diese Dinge lassen soll und er nickt pflichtbewusst, weil er seinen Eltern keinen Ärger machen will.

Und entschuldigt sich weinend, als es doch passiert. Auch Vira weint und sie verbietet es ihm nie wieder.

* * *

Der Tag, der alles ändern soll, ist ein ruhiger, grauer Morgen mit blassem Nebel über der Prärie und einem gemütlichen Feuer im Ofen.

Obi-Wan ist fast drei Jahre und soll an diesem Tag seinen Bruder zum ersten Mal in den Kindergarten begleiten.

Vira versucht Obi-Wan davon zu überzeugen, die Schuhe anzubehalten.

„Die brauchst du, Ben, mein Schatz", sagte sie fürsorglich und lächelt aufmunternd. Aber Obi-Wan mag einfach keine Schuhe tragen und das Kind, das sonst so still ist und niemals weint, plärrt wild drauf los (vielleicht war die Aufregung einfach zu viel, resümiert Owen später).

Er hat die darauffolgenden Geschehnisse nur noch flüchtig im Kopf. Viras Stimme wurde lauter, Obi-Wans Plärren auch und dann fiel eine Vase zu Boden und zerbrach mit einem fürchterlichen Scheppern.

Einen Moment begreifen Vira und Ivan Kenobi nicht (und Owen sowieso nicht). Dann schauen sie auf Obi-Wan. Auf ihr liebes, süßes Jüngstes, dass gerade in einem Anfall von Wut eine Vase zerbrochen hat.

Sie sind an diesem Tag nicht in den Kindergarten gefahren. Stattdessen sah er zum dritten Mal die rothaarige Ärztin.

Er weiß nicht, was sie zu seinen Eltern gesagt hat, in der Zeit, als er mit Obi-Wan unter Aufsicht einer der Krankenschwestern gespielt hat, aber auf dem Rückweg weinen sie beide.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage sind seltsam. Obi-Wan geht nicht mit ihm in den Kindergarten, stattdessen scheinen seine Eltern ihn auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen. Sie beobachten Owen und Obi-Wan beim Spielen. Beim Rennen und im Sandkasten, beim Schaukeln und wenn sie eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett liegen und die aufgehenden Sterne zählen.

Seltsam sind sie, weil seine Eltern da sind und ihre Blicke ruhen dauernd auf seinem Bruder. Owen wäre sicher eifersüchtig gewesen, wenn er nicht gespürt hätte, dass etwas wirklich, wirklich falsch ist an ihrem Verhalten. Sie schauen so… traurig und so ängstlich (und wie zwei Menschen, zwischen deren Fingern Zeit wie Sand zerrinnt, wie er so viel später begreift)

Eines Abends spricht er sie darauf an. Und ein allerletztes Mal sieht er seine Mutter weinen, bevor seine Eltern ihm eine gute Nacht wünschen und dann einen Kommanruf tätigen.

Am nächsten Tag haben sie Besuch.

Mit großen Augen sieht Owen die beiden Männer an, die in der Küche stehen. Der Linke von ihnen ist ganz und gar blau mit großen Tentakeln anstatt Haaren. Natürlich hatte er Twi'leks schon in Büchern gesehen, aber dies ist tatsächlich das erste Mal, dass er einem Nicht-Menschen gegenüber steht.

Der Andere ist ein Mensch, groß und breit mit braunen Haaren und grauen Augen, in denen etwas Fremdes, aber doch auch seltsam Vertrautes funkelt.

Sie sind die seltsamsten Lebewesen, die er jemals getroffen hat. Ihre gesamte Präsenz schien den Raum zu füllen, es war als er könne er sie fühlen. Und obwohl sie groß und beeindruckend waren, mit Schwertern an ihren Roben und das Wort _Jedi _mit all seinen Bedeutungen in seinem Geist umherschwirrt, sind sie auch freundlich.

Die beiden Männer machen nicht wirklich etwas mit Obi-Wan. Sie knien sich ihm gegenüber auf den Boden, reden leise ein paar Worte mit ihm. Obi-Wan antwortet ebenso leise, ein wenig schüchtern, aber vertrauensvoll.

Nach ein paar Minuten erheben sie sich und der Mann wendet sich Owen zu, auch vor ihm in die Hocke gehend. „Möchtest du ein wenig mit deinem Bruder spielen, während wir mit deinen Eltern reden?" fragt er sanft lächelnd und Owen kann nur nicken.

Schweigend zieht er hinter ihnen die Tür zu. Ohne ein Wort umrunden sie das Haus, dann setzen sie sich einfach ins das trockene Gras und schauen hinaus in die Prärie.

Als er seinen Bruder anblickt, bemerkt er zum ersten Mal, dass Obi-Wans Augenfarbe exakt dem Zwielichtblau des Himmels entspricht.

Und dann erinnert er sich an den Tag, als er sich den Knöchel verstaut hat und weiß plötzlich, warum ihm das Fremde in den Augen des Jedi vertraut vorkommt.

Was er noch nicht weiß ist, dass, wenn die Nacht hereinbricht und die abertausenden Sterne über der endlosen Prärie seiner Heimat funkeln, sein Bruder irgendwo dort oben sein wird, in der Obhut zweier Fremden. Das er, obwohl alles neu und anders ist, keine Angst hat, weil eine körperlose, stimmlose Macht ihm leise zuflüstert, dass alles in Ordnung sein wird.

In diesem Augenblick gibt es nur die Prärie und den Himmel und den allgegenwärtigen Wind und seinen Bruder und ihn. Und er weiß noch nicht, dass er seinen Bruder nach dem Einbruch der Nacht niemals wieder sehen wird.

* * *

Seine Eltern müssen es ihm erklärt haben, natürlich. Aber er erinnert sich nicht mehr daran. Er weiß nicht, was sie gesagt und nicht gesagt haben. Haben sie von den Jedi geredet? Von Friedenswächtern und Lichtschwertern? Von Ehre? Wie erklärt man einem neunjährigen Kind, dass es plötzlich wieder alleine ist?

Aber er erinnert sich an die Zeit, die daraufhin folgte. Obi-Wans Abwesenheit verdunkelt das Haus wie eine bleischwere Decke, die sich über ihre Schultern gelegt hatte. Und obwohl es mit den Wochen und Monaten einfacher wird, ist sie niemals völlig verschwunden.

Er sieht seine Mutter nicht weinen und bezweifelt, dass sie es getan hat. Irgendwann fangen sie an so zu tun, als hätte es Obi-Wan niemals gegeben (und er fragt sich bis heute ob das richtig war. Aber was hätten sie sonst tun sollen?).

Aber es braucht nur das Zwielichtblau des Abendhimmels, um sich an seinen Bruder zu erinnern. Und manchmal, wenn er im Gras sitzt und den Sonnenuntergang betrachtet und den endlosen Himmelsrand, dann spürte er die Anwesenheit seines Bruders neben ihn wie ein leises, aber endloses Echo im Wind. Und eine stimmlose Macht flüsterte ihm zu, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

* * *

Natürlich hat sich Owen oft vorgestellt, dass sein Bruder zurückkommt. Nicht in einem Raumschiff oder einem Lufttaxi, sondern einfach nur zurück. Von der Prärie läuft er auf ihr Haus zu, zurück zu ihm. Und abends liegen sie im Bett und zählen die Sterne, wie sie es immer tun.

Aber all diese Momente sind niemals geschehen.

* * *

Mit vierundzwanzig Jahren heiratet er. Es ist ein warmer, lauer Sommerabend und natürlich ist es draußen, wie es Tradition ist. Karliena trägt ein hellgrünes Kleid und in ihren blauen Augen spiegelt sich sein Glück.

Er lacht und tanzt und trinkt und feiert den ganzen Tag und er denkt nicht an seinen Bruder und seine Eltern auch nicht.

Aber in der Nacht, als sie zufrieden und ruhig in seinen Armen liegt, spricht er Obi-Wans Namen zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit wieder aus. Und schweigend lauscht sie der Geschichte, die im Grunde nicht anders ist als die Geschichte jedes einzelnen Jedi.

* * *

Mit sechsundzwanzig Jahren wird er Vater. Karliena liegt im Bett, dass schlafende Neugeborene in ihren Armen und strahlt vor Glück.

Und Owen _gibt wirklich sein Bestes_, es auch zu tun. Er lächelt und weiß, dass sie weiß, dass es gequält ist.

Dann schreitet die Ärztin herein, ein Klemmbrett in der Hand.

„Sie haben einen absolut gesunden Jungen. Meinen Glückwunsch!", sagt sie und als einige Augenblicke, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlen, verstrichen sind und Owen sich sicher ist, dass sie nichts mehr sagen wird, kann er endlich lächeln und mühsam die Tränen unterdrücken, die sich in seine Augen schleichen.

Und er weiß, dass dies der schönste Augenblick seines bisherigen Lebens ist.

* * *

Er macht es nicht besonders oft und auch nicht regelmäßig, aber er hat niemals damit aufgehört. Manchmal sitzt er einfach alleine im Gras hinter dem Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen ist, und schaut in das Zwielicht. Es sind diese Momente, überlegt er, die dafür sorgen, dass er seinen Bruder nie vergessen hat. Das, obwohl Obi-Wan so weit entfernt ist, dass Worte es nicht beschreiben können, er trotzdem tief in seinem Herzen weiß, dass er lebt. Das er noch immer das leise Echo seiner Präsenz im Wind spürt, obwohl er inzwischen ein völlig Anderer sein muss. Er versucht sich nicht vorzustellen, wer er ist, trotzdem schleicht es sich hin- und wieder in seine Gedanken. Klar, es gibt Jediritter und Padawane. Obi-Wan war Einundzwanzig jetzt. Was hatte er gesehen und erlebt? Wie viele fremde Planeten hatte er bereist, wie viele Sprachen sprach er, in wie viele Konflikte war er verwickelt gewesen? Hatte er getötet? Welche Farbe hatte sein Lichtschwert? Wusste er tief in seinem Herzen vom Glück seines Bruders?

Erinnerte er sich an das Zwielicht der Prärie?

* * *

Mit dreiunddreißig Jahren wird er erneut Vater und diesmal ist es ein größerer Zuwachs.

Finn, laut und neugierig, nimmt seine zwei Geschwisterchen in Betracht. Karliena ist müde. „Das ist meine letzte Geburt!", ruft sie und lacht dabei. „Nächstes Mal bist du dran oder das wird nichts mehr."

Owen grinst breit (und vermutlich leicht debil) und macht es sich auf der Bettkante bequem. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge, in weißes Tuch gewickelt, schauen ihm mit großen blauen Augen entgegen, als könnten sie es kaum erwarten, die Welt außerhalb des Bettes zu erkunden.

Dann schneit die Ärztin mit wehendem Kittel herein, das obligatorische Klemmbrett in der Hand.

Als Owen ihren Blick sieht, gefriert sein Innerstes zu Eis.

(Es ist im Übrigen nicht die rothaarige Ärztin von damals).

Sie haben die Standartergebnisse bereits bekommen. Hier geht es um _erweiterte Testergebnisse. _

„Einen schönen Tag!", wünscht sie, aber als sie den Blick des Ehepaars sieht, lässt sie die Förmlichkeiten bleiben. Professionell gleitet ihr Blick auf das Papier.

„Ihre Kinder sind beide standartmäßig getestet worden", beginnt sie sachlich, dann blickt sie auf. „Bei Cara wurde eine erhöhte Medi-Chlorianzahl festgestellt. Das ist-"

„_Wie viel höher?_" unterbricht Karliena sie heiser, einen Moment bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzen kann. _Sie wollen das nicht hören._ Am Ende waren die Details egal, es gab nur entweder oder.

Die Frau schweigt einen Augenblick und nickt dann. „Nicht hoch genug für eine Jedi. Aber auch nicht sehr weit darunter."

Erleichterung bricht wie eine warme Welle über sie beide zusammen. Karliena drückt fest seine Hand und ein paar kostbare Augenblicke schwelgen sie in dem Gefühl absoluten Glücks. Bis die Ärztin sie rüde herausreißt.

„Eine erhöhte Machtsensititvität schlägt sich unterschiedlich wieder. Zunächst einmal wird sie sich vermutlich schneller entwickeln, sowohl geistig als auch körperlich. Außerdem-"

„Vielen Dank, wir sind informiert", unterbricht er sie höflich, aber kalt. Sie will erneut zum Sprechen ansetzen, schließt den Mund aber doch wieder. Fast meint Owen sie leise seufzen zu hören, als sie erneut auf das Klemmbrett in ihrer Hand sieht.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Owen", sagt Karliena leise und er kann nur aus tiefstem Herzen zustimmen.

(Es ist tatsächlich ihre letzte Geburt.)

* * *

Am nächsten Tag sitzen sie bei seinen Eltern auf der Terrasse und auch Karlienas Familie ist zu Besuch. Es ist ein warmer, schöner Frühlingstag und sie trinken eimerweise Mujasaft, während eine Horde von Kindern um sie herum tollt.

Abends sitzt er allein im Gras und schaut hinauf in das Zwielicht.

* * *

Die Unruhe, die ihn anfangs umklammert und nicht mehr losgelassen hat, verschwindet nach einiger Zeit. Weder lässt Cara Dinge durch die Luft schweben noch ist sie sehr viel schneller in ihrer Entwicklung als ihr Bruder. Natürlich bemerken er und Karliena einen Unterschied, aber Fremden fällt es nicht auf. Sie könnte einfach nur ein fixes, cleveres Kind sein.

Ruhig auch. Gespenstig ruhig manchmal und diese Tatsache macht Owen ein wenig Angst, obwohl er weiß, dass es eine Menge ruhige Kinder in der großen, weiten Galaxie gibt. Aber jede einzelne Parallele zwischen Cara und seinem Bruder macht ihn unruhig.

Karliena erzählt er nicht davon, aber er kann ihr nichts vormachen. Trotzdem – sie hat es nicht erlebt. Sie ist frei von Erinnerungen an fliegende Gegenstände, wachsame Blicke und verzweifelte Eltern. Sie sieht nur ihr Kind, ihr gesundes, friedliches Kind und ist glücklich. Und Owen versucht es ihr nachzutun.

Seinen Eltern hat er nicht davon erzählt, aber nach einigen Monaten setzt sich seine Mutter in einem ruhigen Augenblick neben ihn.

„Cara ist schnell", sagt sie leise, den Blick in ihre Teetasse gerichtet. Ihr langes, blondes Haar fällt wie ein Schleier vor ihr Gesicht, aber die zitternden Hände kann sie nicht verbergen.

„Ja.", antwortet er dumpf. Aus der Küche dringt ein lautes Kinderlachen, etwas scheppert, dann ein tieferes Lachen und ein Kreischen.

Vira hebt nun den Kopf und ihre grauen Augen treffen die Seinen.

Owen weiß, dass der Name ihres zweiten Kindes seit zwei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr über ihre Lippen gekommen ist, aber jede einzelne Erinnerung und jede Entscheidung steht ihr in diesem Moment ins Gesicht geschrieben. Am meisten aber verletzt ihn die Scham.

_Sie glaubt, ich hätte Nein gesagt. Sie glaubt, sie war nicht stark genug._

Das kann er nicht zulassen.

„Sie hat eine… eine _erhöhte Machtsensitivität_", widerholt er stockend die Worte der Ärztin. „Aber es hat nicht… nicht gereicht."

Fast würde er ihr die Erleichterung übel nehmen, weil er weiß, dass es nicht ihm gilt. Es gilt ihr selbst. Sie hat die Bestätigung gesucht, dass sie keine schlechte Mutter ist und sie gefunden.

Aber er sagt nichts, denn er weiß, dass er ihren Schmerz nur erahnen kann.

„Ich sehe dich manchmal draußen sitzen", sagt sie plötzlich und Owen zuckt zusammen. „Was?" fragte er dann verwirrt nach.

„Hinter dem Haus.", konkretisiert sie mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als wüssten sie beide ganz genau, worüber sie redet. Nun, das ist gewissermaßen auch wohl wahr.

Er überlegt, ihr zu sagen, dass das Zwielicht ihn an Obi-Wans Augen erinnert. Vielleicht sollte er ihr sogar sagen, dass er ihn manchmal sogar spüren kann. Sollte er das? Er zögert.

„Ihr habt das früher oft zusammen gemacht.", kommt sie ihm schließlich zuvor. Es ist das erste Mal seit dem Abend vor vierundzwanzig Jahren, dass sie über ihn redet. Ihre Stimme zittert und bevor er was erwidern kann steht sie auf und geht.

* * *

Je älter Cara wird, desto mehr werden ihre Eigenarten deutlich. Immer noch gibt es keine schwebenden Gegenstände und auch keine _Dinge_ wie die Geschichte mit dem gebrochenen Köchel. Sie ist einfach nur ein wenig anders. Klug und schnell und unfassbar ruhig und nachdenklich. Manchmal sieht er sie einfach mit geschlossenen Augen im Gras sitzen. Stundenlang.

„Worauf wartest du?", wagt er sie eines Tages endlich zu fragen. Sie ist fünf Jahre alt und in gewissen Sachen ihren Altersgenossen weit voraus. In anderen hingegen scheint sie zurück zu liegen.

„Nichts", antwortet sie nach einer Weile leise. Sie ist immer leise, wenn sie überhaupt was sagt. Auf viele Fragen antwortet sie auch gar nichts. Nicht weil sie ungezogen oder launisch ist, sondern weil…

Er wünschte, er wüsste den Grund.  
(Und beginnt zu begreifen, dass es mehr auf der Welt gibt als _entweder oder_.)

* * *

Ein Jahr später bricht ein Orkan über die Galaxie herein und erschüttert in einer einzigen Nacht die gesamte Republik.

Eine Woche später bekommt dieser Orkan einen Namen.

_Klonkriege._

_**Hunderte Jedi auf Geonosis gefallen**_, titelt das Holonet.

_**Die Galaxie im Krieg!**_

Einige Augenblick verweilt Owens Blick auf dem unscharfen Bild einer Arena. Man sieht nicht viel, nur Sand und Staub. Als die Reporter ankamen war das Geschehen schon vorbei.

Er spürt Karlienas sanfte Hand auf seinem Rücken, aber sie sagt nichts.

Es gibt tausende Jedi.

* * *

Die Wahrheit ist, dass es viele Tage in seinem Leben gibt, an denen er nicht an seinen Bruder denkt. Die meisten, um ehrlich zu sein. Obi-Wan Kenobi schleicht sich nur zu bestimmten Gelegenheiten in sein Leben zurück. Wenn er mal wieder etwas zu lange über Cara nachgedacht hat. Wenn Jedi erwähnt werden. Wenn er bei seinen Eltern ist natürlich (noch immer hat er das Ritual nicht aufgegeben).

Aber all das ändert sich drei Monate nach dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege.

Jedi sind meistens gesichtslos. Sie werden in der Republik zwar verehrt (nicht, dass es keine Kritik gäbe), aber sie erlangen nie persönliche Ehre. Wenn das Holonet von Jedi schreibt, dass sind es nur _Die Jedi, die Verhandlungsführer, die Abgesandten der Republik, die Gruppe von Jedi_… keine Namen, keine Bilder.

Jedi streben nicht nach persönlichem Ruhm. Und deswegen schlägt die Holonachricht, die er morgens beim Frühstück liest, wie eine Bombe ein.

_**Jediritter retten die Republik!**_

_**Wie zwei Jediritter die Schlacht entschieden!**_

Das Bild zeigt zwei Männer. Der jüngere ist vielleicht zwanzig Jahre alt. Er trägt den charakteristischen Zopf eines Padawan. Ein blaues Lichtschwert ruht noch aktiviert in seiner rechten Hand und seine kobaltblauen Augen sehen in die Ferne, die Kamera offenbar nicht registrierend.

Der Mann neben ihm ist etwa gleich groß, aber älter. Kastanienbraunes Haar und zwielichtblaue Augen. Auch seine Rechte hält ein Lichtschwert, aber es ist bereits deaktiviert. Sein Gesicht ist ernst und ruhig, sein Blick folgt dem seines Kameraden.

_Obi-Wan. _

_Dein Bruder._

Er schaut eine Ewigkeit auf das Bild, kann sich einfach nicht davon abwenden, um den Text zu lesen.

Und er erinnert sich plötzlich, wie ihm das Wort Bruder einst so merkwürdig bedeutungslos vorkam. Genau so fühlt er sich jetzt.

* * *

Die Monate vergehen und während die Klonkriege immer heftiger werden _und immer näher kommen_, stürzt Obi-Wan Kenobi in ihr Leben zurück wie ein abgeschossener Sternenjäger.

Vira Kenobi scheint einfach nicht zu wissen, ob sie glücklich oder zutiefst bestürzt sein soll.

Glücklich, weil sie als Einzige (oder zumindest eine von sehr wenigen) der unzähligen Eltern der Galaxie, die ihr Kind in die Hände der Jedi legten, weiß, was aus ihrem Sohn geworden ist. _**Der Unterhändler**_ titelt das Holonet bald. Einer der größten Jedi dieser Zeit, sagen sie. Ein Diplomat, der lieber verhandelt als kämpft aber fast unbesiegbar ist, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt.

Der Mann, der ihnen fast jeden Tag aus dem Holonet entgegen leuchtet, ist stark und schön und _brennend _wie ein Präriefeuer. Ein Held, sagen sie. Wie konnte sie jetzt ihre Entscheidung noch bereuen? Wie konnte sie sich wünschen, dass aus diesem Mann weniger geworden wäre als ein großer Jedimeister und ein Wächter der Republik?

Bestürzt, weil ihr Sohn ein General ist, in vorderster Reihe. Weil der Mann mit dem Lichtschwert und den strengen Kriegeraugen, der ihnen bald jeden Tag aus dem Holonet entgegen leuchtet, ein Fremder ist. Ein Jedi, der weit, weit entfernt in zahllosen Schlachten für eine korrupte, bröckelnde Republik sein Leben riskiert. Dessen einzige Familie sein Orden ist.

* * *

Natürlich stellt Owen sich manchmal vor, was wohl passieren würde, wenn Obi-Wan zurückkehrt. Wenn Krieg oder Frieden, egal welche Umstände, ihn nach Stewjon führen würden.

Weiß er überhaupt, dass er von hier stammt? Würde er den Weg… _heim _finden? Zu seinen Eltern, seinen richtigen Eltern?

Wenn er das Bild betrachtet, den Mann mit dem ruhigen, aber unnahbaren Ausdruck auf dem bärtigen Gesicht und den Zwielichtaugen, bezweifelt er es.

Aber neulich entdeckte er in den unendlichen Weiten des Holonet ein anderes Bild.

_**Der Held ohne**** Angst **_lautet die Überschrift und es nicht Obi-Wan gemeint, obwohl er auch auf dem Bild zu sehen ist.

Nein, der gesamte Artikel erzählt von der gefährlichen Mission im äußeren Rand (genauere Details sind mal wieder nicht öffentlich) und wie Anakin Skywalker mit unglaublicher Verwegenheit und fliegerischem Können eine totale Niederlage in einen totalen Sieg verwandelt hat.

Anakin Skywalker.

Der junge Jedi muss irgendwann in den letzten Wochen seinen Zopf verloren haben. Das blonde Haar ist einen Tick länger und eine Narbe zieht sich über das rechte Auge. Und irgendwie sieht er auch älter aus, findet Owen.

Nein, nicht älter. Reifer. Zumindest würde er das wohl, wenn nicht ein verwegenes Grinsen auf seinem hübschen Gesicht thronen würde.

Den rechten Arm hat er um seinen Begleiter gelegt, was Owen im ersten Moment irgendwie seltsam vorkommt, hätte er bei den Jedi doch nicht unbedingt mit so Etwas gerechnet. Aber dann sieht er den Blick seines Bruders. Obi-Wans Augen ruhen auf seinem Kameraden und Owen mit drei Kindern kann diesen Blick gar nicht missdeuten. Es ist der neidlose, selbstlose Stolz und die bedingungslose… _Zuneigung _eines Vaters.

Nachdenklich betrachtet er das Bild noch eine Weile. Das Holonet hat zwar nichts in der Richtung geschrieben, aber es würde Sinn machen, wenn Skywalker der Padawan seines Bruders ist… war. Zumindest soweit er über Jeditraditionen Bescheid weiß (womit es allerdings natürlich nicht weit her war. Jedi sind geheimniskrämerisch, dass weiß jeder).

Obi-Wan Kenobi, der Unterhändler und Jedigeneral, war ein Fremder. Ein Fremder, der Stewjon besuchen und wieder abreisen würde, ohne mehr als einen kurzen Gedanken an die Familie, die er einst zurück ließ. Er gab Befehle und empfing sie, aber er würde nicht mit seinem Bruder Erinnerungen teilen, seine Neffen und Nichte auf den Arm nehmen, seinen Eltern versichern, dass er glücklich war.

Aber der Obi-Wan Kenobi dieses Bildes war in all seiner Entfremdung auch vertraut. Jede Kindlichkeit war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, aber der weiche Blick, voller Zuneigung und Empathie für seine Mitmenschen, schien sich über Jahre und Entfernungen hinweg nicht verändert zu haben.

Dieser Mann würde seiner Nichte lehren mit ihrer… _Gabe _umzugehen, er würde seinen Neffen mit unendlicher Geduld und hölzernen Schwertern eine Finte beibringen und abends mit seinem kleinen großen Bruder das Zwielicht betrachten, zwischen Prärie und dem Himmel nichts außer dem Wind und seine Präsenz nicht nur ein leises Echo, sondern Wirklichkeit.

* * *

Aber letzten Endes waren all diese Gedanken bedeutungslos. Denn all diese Momente sind ungeschehen in der Macht vergangen.

* * *

Er druckt dieses Foto aus und schenkt sie seiner Mutter. Er sieht in ihren Augen, dass sie versteht.

Es gibt jedoch einen Artikel, den er ihr niemals gezeigt hat (und dafür gesorgt hat, dass sie ihn nicht selber findet).

Mit der zunehmenden militärischen Macht der Jedi wächst die Zahl ihrer Kritiker. Und neben Heuchler, Schlächter, Kriegstreiber und Meuchelmörder des Kanzlers gibt es ein Wort, dass Owen wirklich Gänsehaut bereitet.

_Kinderräuber._

Eines Tages ist mal wieder das Bild Obi-Wans zu sehen, mit dem klangvollen Titel _**„Jedi sind keine Kinderräuber!" – Der Unterhändler nimmt Stellung!**_

Owen schaltet das Gerät ohne einen zweiten Blick ab. Er bezweifelt sehr, sehr stark, dass General Kenobi Stellung bezogen hat. Er wird ein, zwei Sätze verloren haben, eine kurze, aber heftige Verteidigung zu diesem Vorwurf. Owen braucht den Artikel nicht zu lesen um zu wissen, dass er seinen Orden bedingungslos rechtfertigt.

Und seine Mutter auch nicht.

* * *

Im dritten Jahr der Klonkriege besucht er mit Karliena und seinen Kindern seine Eltern. Finn ist Fünfzehn, Cara und Ty gerade neun Jahre geworden. Es ist ein lustiger, entspannter Abend und erst nach einer Weile bemerkt er, dass Cara nicht aus der Küche zurück gekommen ist.

„Ich schau mal kurz nach Cara", sagte er und steht auf. In der Küche ist sie nicht zu finden, aber die Terrassentür steht offen.

Ihm raubt es förmlich den Atem, als er seine Tochter im Gras sitzen sieht und zwar genau an dem Platz, _an dem er auch immer sitzt. _Er würde das als Zufall abtun, aber mit einem Jedibruder und einer machtsensitiven Tochter glaubte man einfach irgendwann nicht mehr an Zufälle.

Er nähert sich leise. Nicht, dass man sich an Cara anschleichen konnte, dass war ein absolutes Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aber er wollte die Stille nicht stören. Schweigend legte er seine Jacke um ihre zierlichen Schultern und setzte sich neben sie.

(Ist es notwendig zu erwähnen, dass die Dämmerung gerade einsetzte?).

Irgendwann beginnt er zu erzählen.

All seine Kinder kennen seinen Namen. Sie gucken und lesen den Kinderchannel, der Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi zu den Rettern der Republik erklärt und wie jedes Kind in dieser Galaxie basteln sie sich hölzerne Lichtschwerter und kämpfen gegen die Droidenarmee.

Aber in dieser Geschichte geht es nicht um den Unterhändler. Es geht um Obi-Wan Kenobi, um die Prärie, um Mütter und Väter, um Brüder und um Entscheidungen, die fast unerträglich sind.

Es geht auch um Midi-Chlorianer und ihre Werte.

„Papa?", sagt sie irgendwann leise.

„Ja, mein Schatz?"

Sie zögert noch einen kurzen Moment, dann schaut sie ihn an. „Manchmal… manchmal sitze ich hier und habe das Gefühl… als ob ich nicht alleine wäre."

Sein Herz klopft bis zum Hals.

„Ich auch", antwortet er, in jede Silbe das vorsichtige Glück einwebend, dass er spürt.

* * *

Am Tag der Geburt des Imperiums hat er kaum einen Moment an Obi-Wan gedacht. Das mag herzlos klingen, aber für lang verschollene Brüder ist nicht viel Platz in deinen Gedanken, wenn du um deine Kinder und deine Frau fürchtest, um all die Menschen um dich herum, die du liebst. Wenn fünfundzwanzigtausend Jahre zu Asche verbrennen, kannst du nicht darüber nachdenken, dass ein mit dir verwandter, aber im Grunde fremder Jedibruder mit verbrannt ist.

* * *

Die Gedanken kommen später. Sobald er begriffen hat, dass das Imperium zwar nichts Gutes bringt, aber auf einem kleinen, unbedeutenden Planeten im mittleren Rand auch nichts Schlechteres als leicht erhöhte Steuern.

Dennoch fühlt sich der Gedanke an Obi-Wan noch leicht… fremd an, irgendwie distanziert. Etwa so, wie in dem Moment vor drei Jahren, als er das erste Mal im Holonet auftauchte.

Er wünschte bloß, seine Mutter würde das genau so sehen.

Am Anfang hat er ihre Selbstvorwürfe besänftigt und Verwünschungen bekräftigt. Dann hat er sie akzeptiert. Dann ignoriert. Und irgendwann zwischen _Kinderräuber, hätte sie niemals über die Schwelle lassen sollen, wäre alles nie passiert, die Ärztin, ein Orden von Kinderräubern und Schlächtern _ist ihm die Geduld geplatzt.

„Wenn die Jedi allesamt Kinderräuber und Schlächter waren, dann WAR DEIN SOHN ES AUCH", brüllt er eines Tages wütend entgegen. Vira erstarrt und schaut einen Moment fassungslos hoch.

Sie ist unfassbar gealtert in der letzten Zeit. Graue Strähnen ziehen sich durch das weizenblonde Haar und erste Falten bilden sich um ihre Augen. Owen hat nie verstanden, dass eine Frau wie seine Mutter, sanft und stark und resolut, den Verlust eines Kindes niemals akzeptiert hat. Manchmal denkt er, dass sie besser damit hätte umgehen können, wäre Obi-Wan gestorben. Es wäre furchtbar gewesen und unvorstellbar schwer, aber sie hätte es irgendwann überwunden, da war er sicher.

Aber von ihrer eigenen Entscheidung hat sie sich niemals erholt.

_„Wir haben entschieden, dass wir ohne unser Kind leben können"_, hat sie ihrem Mann einmal zugeflüstert und Angst und Scham und verzweifelte Liebe sprach aus ihren Worten. Was sie wirklich wollte, begriff Owen, war Gewissheit. Wenn sie Obi-Wan jemals wieder begegnet wäre, sie hätte gefragt, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Aber Obi-Wan war nicht hier und würde sie niemals freisprechen können. Das konnte nur sie selbst.

Er knallte ihr ein Foto auf den Tisch. Nicht das mit Anakin Skywalker, sondern ein anderes. General Kenobi, mit Lichtschwert und grimmigen Blick und dunklen Kriegeraugen.

„Dieser Mann war dein Sohn!", donnert er wütend. „Nicht das Kind, das du das letzte Mal gesehen hast! Obi-Wan war ein General und ein Krieger und ein verdammter Jedi mit jeder Zelle seines Körpers! Glaubst du, er hat sich in seinem letzten Moment gewünscht, etwas Anderes zu sein? Glaubst du, _er hat auch nur in Erwägung gezogen_, dass er auch nur etwas Anderes sein könnte!?"

* * *

Aber auch an Owen geht diese Geschichte nicht spurlos vorbei. Es braucht drei Jahre, ehe er sich wieder in das Gras hinter dem Haus setzt und auf die Dämmerung wartet und das Echo im Wind. Ein Echo ist auch noch zu hören, wenn der eigentliche Ton längst verklungen ist, oder nicht?

Er braucht nichts zu tun, er muss einfach nur warten, bis das Zwielicht den Himmel in dunkles Blau hüllt.

Er hat niemals über diese merkwürdige Sache nachgedacht. Als er seinen Bruder verlor, hat er seine Präsenz genau an diesem Ort zu einer bestimmten Zeit gespürt und das war genug für ein Kind. Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdenken würde, würde er ob der Lächerlichkeit schnauben und sich umdrehen und gehen. Also dachte er nicht nach.

* * *

Das Zwielicht fiel.

Ein heftiges Gefühl des Bedauerns und des Selbstzweifeln überkommt ihn plötzlich. War es Bedauern, weil er seinen Bruder niemals wirklich kennen gelernt hatte?

Natürlich bedauerte er das manchmal. Doch seine jetzigen Gefühle gingen weit darüber hinaus. Die Reue wog wie ein schwerer Mantel auf seinen Schultern. Es war körperlich spürbar und auszehrend, eine Emotion so erdrückend, als würde jemand ihn mit einem stumpfen Messer häuten. Der Zweifel saß tiefer als alles, was er jemals gespürt hatte, und die Fragen, die er aufwarf, ließen ihn verwirrt und leer zurück.

Er blinzelte hinaus in die Leere und der Anblick erfüllte ihn mit einem so intensiven Gefühl von unvorstellbarer Trauer und Einsamkeit, dass er es kaum ertragen konnte.

Als das Zwielicht langsam der Nacht weicht, befreit Owen sich ruckartig aus seiner… seinem _Zustand_. Und einen endlosen Augenblick später begreift er, dass dies nicht seine Gefühle sind.

Obi-Wan war hier, so wie er es gehofft hatte.

Aber alles hatte sich verändert.

_Das ist unmöglich. Du bist tot._

Und doch wusste er plötzlich tief in seinem Herzen, dass dem nicht so war.

Aber allein die Erinnerung an die Leere, an endloses Bedauern und Traurigkeit ließ ihn fast wünschen, sein Bruder wäre tot. Das wäre barmherziger.

_Ganz ruhig. Du bist kein Jedi und auch kein Zauberer. Du weißt gar nichts und dies braucht gar nichts zu bedeuten. Er ist tot und vergangen und ruht in einem kalten Grab mit dem Orden, dem er angehörte._

Mit diesem Gedanken steht er auf.

(Er wird sein ganzes Leben lang niemals wieder an diesen Ort zurückkehren).

* * *

Die Jahre ziehen ins Land und trotz des Imperiums sind es auch glückliche Jahre. Er sieht seine Kinder groß werden und aufwachsen und es gibt kein größeres Glück.

Finn heiratet mit Ende zwanzig, eine kluge, selbstbewusste Frau aus dem Kern. Ty ist ein Streuner, nach der Schule studiert er eine Weile auf Alderaan, dann auf Coruscant. Kehrt nach Techrahon zurück.

Cara verliebt sich mit einundzwanzig Jahren unsterblich in einen Außenweltler. Sechs Jahre später zerbricht dieses Glück. Anfangs haben er und Karliena die Hoffnung, dass ihr Herz heilen wird, wie es oft bei jungen Menschen ist, die ihre vermeintlich unsterbliche Liebe verlieren.

Es braucht ein paar Jahre um zu akzeptieren, dass es nicht so sein wird. Und noch länger, um zu akzeptieren, dass sie überhaupt niemals auf die gleiche Art und Weise glücklich sein wird wie ihre Brüder.

_„Aber es ist in Ordnung. Wirklich, Papa, das ist es."_, versichert sie ihm einmal und obwohl es unfassbar schwer ist, weiß er, dass es wahr ist und das sie trotz all den Belastungen, die diese seltsame Macht mit sich bringt, sie eher sterben würde als ohne sie zu leben.

* * *

Zwanzig Jahre sind eine sehr lange Zeit und nicht alles kann hier erzählt werden.

Über Owen und Obi-Wan gibt es nur noch Eines zu erzählen.

Owen Kenobi kehrt niemals in seinem Leben an den Platz in der Prärie zurück, denn allein das Echo der Bürde ist ihm unerträglich.

Doch eines Tages, einige Jahre bevor das Imperium fallen wird, zieht seine Tochter ihn hinaus aus der Wohnung. Ihre Augen glühen vor Erregung und in diesem Moment ist sie unfassbar schön und stark und knisternd vor Energie.

„Cara… Cara, was ist los?", fragte er aufgebracht, aber sie beachtet ihn gar nicht.

Es ist nicht der gleiche Ort, aber letzten Endes ist die Prärie grenzenlos. Und als die Dämmerung einsetzt, verspürt Owen plötzlich einen tiefen, durchdringenden Frieden, klar und rein wie der große Fluss. Und im Wind flüstert ein leiser werdendes Echo.

Er lächelt, ein wenig traurig, aber endlich verstehend.

Sein Bruder hat nach Hause gefunden.


End file.
